


Halloween vs Christmas

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “Halloween is better than Christmas.”  Tony said cheerfully. The inside of the tower had been spruced up with some Halloween candy and decorations in the common areas and Halloween movies tended to be the only thing playing unless someone requested something differently.Overall, the tower was in full on Halloween mood and Tony was very happy.Steve felt ambivalent, on one hand happy Tony was always good but on the other hand, he didn’t quite share the same sentiment.





	Halloween vs Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nano_Jay_Cali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nano_Jay_Cali/gifts).

> For Nano!
> 
> Day 15 - “Halloween is better than Christmas.” 
> 
> This is shorter than I anticipated but I figured it's better to end when it felt naturally than extend it more.

“Halloween is better than Christmas.” Tony said cheerfully. The inside of the tower had been spruced up with some Halloween candy and decorations in the common areas and Halloween movies tended to be the only thing playing unless someone requested something differently.

Overall, the tower was in full on Halloween mood and Tony was very happy.

Steve felt ambivalent, on one hand happy Tony was always good but on the other hand, he didn’t quite share the same sentiment. Not that Steve didn’t like Halloween, he did, and it hadn’t been as much of a thing when he’d been younger but still it had been celebrated.

Steve hadn’t really gotten to do much with his ill health and then the war way back when. That was another good thing about the future is that he got to celebrate this more. The endless varieties of new candies to try, and some even still around from his heyday, how many places decorated both inside and out an assortments of pumpkins, spiders and skulls and more; seeing any the kids in costumes running around and seemingly have the time of their lives.

Steve would never forget the first time he had seen a kid in a Captain America costume. How much his heart had felt liked it swelled up and how he couldn’t keep the grin off his face even long after.

Then there was how happy the holiday made Tony who got into the mischievous spirit and really liked to poke fun at horror movies, and in general just loved the weather. Summers were much warmer than Steve remembered so he couldn’t help but look forward to the cooling weather as well.

Particularly since now the start of fall didn’t start off a chain reaction with his many, many allergies and keep him bedridden.

Still, Steve would have to say Christmas had a special place in his heart.

And in his opinion, also better than Halloween.

But here with Tony nestled into his lap, covered in a light blanket as they’re watching a movie together, Steve finds it very hard to complain. He doesn’t want to ruin the mood and just makes a notes to make sure that he can hopefully bring Tony around to make thinking better of Christmas.

It would be their first Christmas together, so he needed to make sure it was special since he knew that Tony was making sure their first Halloween together would be perfect as well.

“Halloween is nice but try and cut back on the candy some.” It’s not like that they would actually run out for trick or treaters, Tony would never let that happen to begin with, but he didn’t want Tony to make himself sick.

“If only I had something that prevented me from getting cavities or stomach aches, shame.” Tony chuckled. “Oh, yeah, did I tell you about Peter? First time I met the kid he had an Iron Man helmet on, and it was so cute. Interesting that years later he becomes a hero, no?”

“He had a good role model to look up to.”

“You say that, but I’m pretty sure the kid is going to dress as you this year because he lives to spite me as if I don’t know his secret Iron Man fanboy past.”

Tony’s posture was still relaxed, however Steve detected a note of jealousy. “Well, I guess I can just dress up as Iron Man this year if that’ll make you feel better.”

“So you’re saying my plans to make a suit for you wasn’t actually in vain?”

“It’s a cute gesture but I don’t think it needed everything you were planning on giving it.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll make so it just has flight capabilities since I mean, you gotta look good if you’re going to be me, especially. Not that you don’t already look good, babe.” Tony paused. “I wonder if there’s enough time left for you to grow something of a beard, it would help complete the look.”

“I can try.” Steve laughed, he had pretty much always been clean shaven but for Tony he was willingly to try something else. “So who will you be for Halloween?”

“I’m going to embarrass the kid by being Spider-man.” Tony grinned.

“I don’t think embarrassed is the right word.” Granted Steve didn’t know Peter quite as well as Tony did, but it was clear to him Peter would be touched and thrilled that Tony would go through such lengths to dress up as him.

Imagining it in his head was a really cute thought as well that all Steve could do was sigh content at how good his life was right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
